


Young Spirits

by StrikerStiles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blue Spirit - Freeform, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Mythology - Freeform, Painted Lady - Freeform, dragon of the west, geeking out as flirting, they are huge nerds
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: “Git konuş onunla.”“Ve ne diyeyim?”“Projeye başlayıp başlamadığını sorarak başlayabilirsin.” diye önerdi Toph, mantıklı bir insan gibi.“Harika fikir! Sonra da ona bebeklerini doğurmak istediğini söyleyebilirsin.” dedi Suki, delinin teki gibi.“İkinizden de nefret ediyorum.” dedi Katara.





	Young Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Dizide geçen bazı şeyleri bir mitolojiymiş gibi kullandım. "Batı Ejderhası" elbette biricik Uncle Iroh'nun titri oluyor, çünkü of course he's zuko's fave.
> 
> Epey uzun zamandan sonra yazdığım ilk şey, dolayısıyla feci paslanmış olabilirim, mazur görün.

Çalan müzik, Katara'nın zevkine göre fazla elektronikti ve etraftaki sarhoş Pikachu sayısı onu derinden rahatsız edecek orana varmış gibi görünüyordu. Çocukluk anılarını kirletmenin en hızlı yolu bir üniversite kostüm partisine gelmekti anlaşılan, kimin aklına gelirdi ki?

Daldığı düşüncelerden Suki'nin omzuna batırdığı fazlasıyla sivri parmağı tarafından uyandırıldı.

“Şuradaki çocuk senin sanat tarihi sınıfında değil miydi?”

Katara havada asılı duran dumana ve yanıp sönen ışıklara karşı gözlerini kısarak onun işaret ettiği yöne baktı. Yarı karanlıkta seçmesi zordu ama gerçekten de Zuko'ya benziyordu, elinde tuttuğu maskeyi sallayarak Ty Lee'ye benzeyen birine bir şeyler söylüyordu.

“Evet o.” dedi Katara, arkadaşının doğal olamayacak derecedeki görme duyusundan bir kere daha şüpheye düşerek.

“Epey yakışıklıymış.” dedi Suki, dudakları Katara'nın uzun zamandır dedikodu ve birilerinin arasını yapmakla bağdaştırdığı bir şekilde kıvrılmıştı.

“Fena görünmüyor sanırım.” dedi omuz silkerek. Bu hareketinin yarı karanlıkta görünmeyeceğini sonradan hatırladı ama en azından aynısı yanaklarına yayıldığından emin olduğu kızarıklık için de geçerliydi. Ya da gözlerini ne kadar hızlı kaçırdığı. En azından sesi, omuz silkişe yüklemeye çalıştığı umursamazlığı bir ölçüde yansıtmayı başarmıştı.

“Ben körüm” dedi Toph, Katara'nın dirseğinin dibinde belirip onu neredeyse havaya sıçratacak kadar irkilterek. Bu kız o kadar sessiz hareket ediyordu ki, gizli ajan falan olabilirdi. “Ama ben bile yakışıklı olduğunu görebiliyorum.”

Katara neredeyse insan kulağının işitebildiği spektrumun dışına düşecek kadar kısık bir sesle bir şeyler geveledi. İçinden başka birinin daha ilginç bir şey yapıp dikkatlerini konudan uzağa çekmesi için dua ediyordu ama elbette, işin içinde Suki varken dualarının kabul olması mümkün değildi.

“Bir dakika” Suki şimdi bütün bedeniyle ona dönmüştü ve zihni Katara'ya koşarak uzaklaşmasını fısıldıyordu. Oda arkadaşının yüzündeki bakışı çok iyi tanıyordu ve bu bakışı gördüğünde genelde bir süre tuvalete saklanma vaktinin geldiğine dair bir işaret olarak yorumlardı onu. Ama ortalık çok kalabalıktı ve önünü Suki, arkasını Toph kapatıyordu. Resmen kapana kısılmıştı, tam bir acemi gibi!

“Bu şu senin aşık olduğun gizemli çocuk mu?”

Katara sakinleştirici olacağını umduğu bir nefes aldı. Suki'ye yalan söylemek, annesine yalan söylemekten bile zordu.

“Size milyon kere söyledim,” dedi, bıkkınlığını yansıtan bir sesle. “Kimseye aşık falan değilim.”

“Kulağa yalan gibi geliyor ama peki.” dedi Toph neşeyle, neredeyse Katara daha cümlesini bitiremeden.

“Hadi ama, böyle yapma.” dedi Suki, bir yandan da gözünün ucuyla Zuko'nun- ya da Katara'nın Zuko olduğunu tahmin ettiği çocuğun-durduğu tarafı kontrol ediyordu. “Biraz flörtten kimseye zarar gelmez, değil mi? Sonuçta üniversitedeyiz, manastırda değil. Ve üstüne üstlük bir partideyiz. Partilerin asıl amacı-”

“-dans etmek ve içki içmek?” diye önerdi Katara umutsuzca.  
“-flört etmek ve güzel zaman geçirmektir.” diye tamamladı Suki, sanki Katara ağzını bile açmamış gibi. “Git konuş onunla.”

“Ve ne diyeyim?”

“Projeye başlayıp başlamadığını sorarak başlayabilirsin.” diye önerdi Toph, mantıklı bir insan gibi.

“Harika fikir! Sonra da ona bebeklerini doğurmak istediğini söyleyebilirsin.” dedi Suki, delinin teki gibi. 

“İkinizden de nefret ediyorum.” dedi Katara. Aslına bakılırsa Toph bunu hak etmemişti ama Suki'nin önerisine karşılık deli gibi sırıtması Katara'nın tarafsız yaklaşımını oldukça sert etkiliyordu.

“K, erken gitmem gerektiğini biliyorsun. Dünya gözüyle şu çocukla konuştuğunu görebilir miyim?”

“Hey Toph!” diye seslendi, Katara'nın Sokka olarak zar zor tanıyabildiği gölgeli bir şekil, odanın diğer ucundan bir yerlerden. “Gelsene, bu salaklardan daha çok içebileceğine dair iddiaya girdim!”

“Sokka, bunu yapmayı kesmen-” diye başladı Katara, ama lafı Toph'un sesinin altında kesilip gürültüye karıştı.

“Ne kadar veriyorlar?” diye seslendi Toph.

“150!”

“Her zamanki gibi 60'a 40?”

“Elbette!”

“Üzgünüm hanımlar.” dedi Toph, koca bir tavuğu mideye indirmiş bir kedi kadar keyifli görünüyordu. “Gidip paralarının ağırlığından azat etmem gereken birkaç enayi var.” Onlara minik bir reverans yaptı ve gölgelerin içinde kayboluverdi.

“Bu ikisi hiç büyüyecek mi?” dedi Katara sıkıntıyla nefesini bırakarak.

“Sen hiç gençleşecek misin?” diye sordu Suki, kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. “En azından onlar bu geceyi daha zengin bitirecek. Sense hala rüyalarının erkeğiyle tek kelime etmiş değilsin, burada kazanan kim gibi duruyor?”

“Öncelikle, ondan bir daha asla böyle bahsetme. Ve ikincisi, Toph'un da diğer herkes gibi tek karaciğeri var ve onu gelecek 80 yıl boyunca kullanması gerekecek-”

“Bla-bla-bla.” Suki dramatik bir edayla onun saçını düzeltti. “Tatlım, gidip dudaklarını kullanman için 80 yıl bekleyemeyiz, biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Onu öpmeyeceğim-”

“Ben konuşmaktan bahsediyordum ama madem kendin önerdin-”

Katara onun omzuna bir tane geçirdi.

“Ne, o kadar da kötü değil. Bir partideyiz, hafif sarhoşuz-”

“Sen sarhoşsun-”

“-ve gidip yakışıklı bir çocukla öpüşüp hoşuna gitmezse sabah bunu yaptığını unutabilirsin-”

Suki'nin sesi boğuldu, çünkü Katara- epey sert bir şekilde- ayağına tekme atmıştı.

Çünkü Zuko aniden çok yakınlarında belirmişti. Ty Lee'yle beraber. İkisi de onlara bakıyordu.

Katara içinden aklına gelen bütün güçlere onların bu konuşmayı duymamış olması için yalvardı.

“Ty!” Suki neşeyle ona sarıldı. “Yarın sabah geliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Kızın üstünde pembe, işlemeli bir elbise vardı ve her zamanki gibi gülümsüyordu. Katara'nın dünyada gördüğü en dışa dönük insan olabilirdi. Zuko'ysa onun yanında iyice gizemli ve suskun görünüyordu. Baştan aşağı siyah- ya da koyu lacivert miydi? Gri?- bir kıyafete bürünmüştü, maskesini sırtına doğru çevirdiği elinde tuttuğundan yalnızca mavi-beyaz ucu görünüyordu. “Ben de tam Zuko'ya gitmem gerektiğini söylüyordum, o da benimle yurda kadar gelmek için ısrar ediyordu.”

“Ah buna hiç gerek yok.” dedi Suki, dışardan bakanlar için normal görünen, ama Katara'nın şeytani diye nitelendirebileceği bir gülümsemeyle. “Ben sana eşlik ederim, nasılsa erken yatmamız daha iyi. Ve Katara da Zuko'yu yalnız bırakmaz, değil mi canım?”

Katara ona pis bir bakış atmak isterdi ama dönüp duran ışıklar gözünü alıyordu ve etkiyi büyük oranda azaltacaklarından emindi. 

“Harika!” dedi Ty Lee, gerçekten mutlu olmuş gibiydi. “Köşede dikilip somurtmasına izin verme, olur mu?” Katara daha ağzını açamadan Zuko'nun yanağını öptü, ikisine de el salladı ve Suki'yle beraber ortadan kayboldu.

Yaşadığı şokun arasında -lanet olasıca krav maga ve onun insanlara kazandırdığı lanet olasıca hız- Katara, Zuko'nun ağzını bir şey söylemek istercesine açtığını ve sonra kapattığını gördü. Pes etmiş gibi bir hali vardı. Birkaç kalp atışı süre boyunca birbirlerine bakarak ve göz göze gelmekten kaçınarak dikildiler.

İşte bu epey gördüğü bir kabusa benziyordu.

Zuko ona bir şeyler söyledi, ya da Katara onun dudaklarının hareket edişinden bunu çıkarmıştı ama müzik sesini boğuyordu. Duyabilmek için biraz daha yaklaştı ve aha- birden çocuğun kişisel alanının ortasına bir gergedan zarafetiyle dalıvermişti.

Neyse ki Zuko pek umursamış gibi görünmüyordu, en azından irkilmedi ya da geri çekilmedi.

“Kostümün gerçekten çok güzel.” dedi, Katara'nın kulağına doğru eğilerek.

“Ah, teşekkür ederim-”

“Boyalı Kadın, değil mi?” diye devam etti Zuko.

Katara ona bakakaldı.  
Gece boyunca en az 20 kişi kostümüne şöyle bir bakmış ve “bunun ne olması gerekiyor?” diye sormuştu. Elbette insanların oldukça az bilinen bir mitolojinin yine oldukça az bilinen bir figürünü görür görmez tanımalarını beklememişti ama işte, Zuko her şeyi bir bakışta çözmüştü anlaşılan.

“Nehrin Ruhu. Onu biliyor musun?”

Zuko biraz- mahcup mu duruyordu?

“Evet, şey, ben küçükken amcam bu tür hikayeler anlatmaya bayılırdı. Hatta kostümüm de-” Cümleyi bitirmek yerine maskesini onun görebileceği şekilde öne uzattı.

“Mavi Ruh.” dedi Katara, gülümsemesine engel olamayarak. 

“Sanırım birbirimizi tamamlıyoruz.” dedi Zuko, kısık sesle. O da gülümsüyordu.

Katara bir an aptal gibi sırıtarak onun maskesine baktı, sonra utanarak başını eğdi.

“Birinin bu kostümü tanıyacağına dair hiç ümidim kalmamıştı.” diye itiraf etti. “Ya da bu hikayelerle ilgilenen birileri olduğuna. Kardeşim bu konuda benimle hep dalga geçer.”

“Benimki de.” dedi Zuko. “Ama ben o kadar da alakasız olduklarını düşünmüyorum. Yani, evet, batı mitolojileri kadar sık rastlanan motifler oluşturmuyorlar ya da doğunun büyük mitleri kadar yaygın değiller ama kendi içlerinde güzel bir anlamları var, sence de öyle değil mi?”

Katara başıyla onayladı.

“Mavi Ruh eskiden karanlığın güçlerine aitken daha sonra ağaçlardan değişmenin sırrını öğrenerek dengenin koruyucularından biri haline geldi.” 

“Boyalı Kadın, nehrin ruhu, şifa dağıtan, koruyan ve yok eden.” diye karşılık verdi Zuko. 

“Bütün figürlerin iki ayrı tarafı var. Küçükken bunu çok rahatlatıcı bulurdum. Değişimin mümkün olduğunu ve nasıl biri olduğumuzu ne olmamızın beklendiğinin değil, seçimlerimizin belirleyebileceğini söylüyorlardı, herhalde o yüzden.”

Zuko bir şey söylemedi, sadece başını salladı ama bir şekilde Katara onun ne demek istediğini tam olarak anladığını biliyordu.

“Kırmızı sana yakışıyor.” dedi bir süre sonra.

Pekala. Katara derin bir nefes aldı ve dikkatle verdi.

“Ben sarhoş değilim.” diye duyurdu.

Zuko'nun yüzü kafasının karıştığını gösteriyordu.

“Bu iyi mi yoksa kötü mü?”

“İyi. Hatta harika.”

“Harika.” diye tekrarladı.

“Şey diye söylüyorum, birazdan seni öpeceğim ve bütün bunları alkolün yarattığı bir dürtü olarak düşünmeni istemiyorum, tamam mı? Ama bu kadarı da fazla. Yani, kendine bir bak-” Eliyle onun yüzünü işaret etti, “yetmezmiş gibi Eskiler'i biliyorsun ve Mavi Ruh'u seviyorsun ve-”

“Aslında Batı Ejderhası favorim.” diye fısıldadı Zuko, gergince.

“Cidden mi?” Yani, bir insan ne kadar mükemmel olabilirdi ki? Bu işlerin bir sınırı falan olması gerekmiyor muydu? “Sana vursam mı seni öpsem mi karar veremiyorum.”

“Bir söz hakkım varsa-” Zuko sonunda onun gözlerine bakmayı başarmıştı, Katara'nın başını en baştan derde sokan gülümsemesi yüzünü aydınlatıyordu. “Beni öpmeni tercih ederdim.”

“Nehrin ruhu çağrını duyuyor ve sana merhamet ediyor.” dedi kendine engel olamadan. Fazla mı kaçmıştı? Sarhoş bile değilken az bilinen bir tanrıça olarak rol yapıyor olması genelde normallik sınırlarına düşmüyordu.

Ama Zuko'nun gülümsemesi kaybolmamıştı.

“Ve bunun için övgüler onun üzerinde olsun.” diye yanıtladı, geleneksel minnet sözcüklerini birebir söylerek.

Eğer böyle giderse Katara ona gerçekten de bebeklerini doğurmak istediğini söylemek zorunda kalabilirdi.

Yine de şimdilik, bir öpücükle yetindi.


End file.
